The only wish
by EonaDGM
Summary: Christmas is coming in No.6. Shion is the only one not excited about it. Because his wish for Christmas won't be fulfilled. His only wish: Nezumi. Shounen-Ai, NezuShi, one-shot


**Hello everyone,**

 **This is a little Chrsitmas one-shot, some NezuShi fluff.**

 **I wrote it for a friend from university for Chrsitmas because I am awful when it comes to chosing presents for others.**

 **Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.**

 **Frohe Weihnachten!**

 **And Merry Christmas to you all as well and a happy new year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither Nezumi nor Shion (or his mother).**

* * *

Snow is slowly falling.

It is covering the city or what is left of it. The outer areas are run-down slums and undergoing reconstruction to become a liveable environment for people. New houses and communal facilities are built for the inhabitants. The inner, and former rich, part of the city has suffered damage when the wall crashed down and is getting built anew as well. Everyone is busy and bustling around while the days are getting closer to Christmas.

Nobody notices the boy sitting at the window above a bakery, his hair as white as the snow he is watching. He is one of the few who don't seem excited about the upcoming feast. His eyes stare into the distance, seeing something only he can. His reddish orbs hold sadness when they brush over a huge pile of debris of a destroyed building at the border of the city.

Shion is sitting on the windowsill and watching all that is going on outside. It has been over two years since No.6 and the west block got reunited. Luckily it went relatively peaceful. After a good half a year a new government was created and they took the reconstruction of No.6 in their hands. Since then the west block is being turned into a liveable place. The inner city is facing several changes as well, as the riches have to give some of their money and step short on their luxury. The former leaders are imprisoned or already dead. A lot has changed for the better since he and Nezumi destroyed the correctional facility.

Nezumi. That is the main reason Shion spends most of his free time in front of the window these days. For the irrational hope that the raven will one day come walking down the street. Come back to him. He misses the actor terribly. He has long stopped denying what he feels for the other. This is another reason Shion wants him to return, so that he can say the three words he couldn't before. Every day he remembers Nezumi's promise that they will meet again. But when? It has been over two years.

Right then the sound of his door opening breaks his musing. He turns and his mother enters, smiling at him.

"Hey Shion. Are you okay? You haven't come down since breakfast," she asks concerned.

The boy smiles softly at her, "I'm fine, mum. Don't worry. I just love seeing the snow fall."

She appears a bit doubting but smiles nonetheless and claps her hands together, "You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas! You have to hurry up, there is only one week left!"

He smiles and shakes his head, "I already said, I'm fine. You don't need to give me anything."

She looks at him with a slightly sad light in her eyes, but drops the subject nonetheless, "Do you want to come down and help me with the biscuits?"

"Sure, mum," he answers grinning and with a last look rips himself from the window.

Baking with his mother gets his mind off Nezumi and makes him laugh.

"Oh dear, I forgot to buy nuts to decorate the biscuits," his mother suddenly notices in the middle of their baking, "Could you maybe be so kind and go buy some, Shion?"

The boy grins and goes to get his coat, "No problem, mum. The ones in the blue package, right?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

He smiles softly and walks out. He sighs when the cold air hits his face, one snowflake landing directly on his nose. He doesn't tell his mother but he actually wants something for Christmas. But there is only a single thing he wants and it is something his mother can't give him. Like the year before he has only one wish. He wishes that Nezumi comes back.

He shakes his head. The raven will come when he has finished whatever he needed to do. Until then Shion just has to wait patiently. One day he will see him again.

The small boy pushes his way through the crowds of people in the supermarket, searching for the needed nuts. His bright white hair and the scar are hidden under a big hood. Here he only earns too many weird stares, which make him quite uncomfortable, so he covers them up.

He gets his supplies and pays them at the cashier. Back out on the street he pulls his coat closer and lets his eyes wander around the crowds. He has made not more than a few steps in the direction of his house when something crosses his vision and he shoots around immediately.

Black hair with a silver tint up in a short ponytail moves in the cold breeze, only partly visible through the crowd around him. Shion turns hurriedly. His eyes widen and hope fills his chest.

"Nezumi!" he shouts and tries to get to the person.

But the crowd is walking in the opposite direction and seem to deliberately block his path. As much as he tries he can't seem to get any closer. So he keeps on shouting but all it earns him are strange looks from the people around him. Instead the raven head disappears out of Shion's vision.

Finally he is able to push through the people, but he can't find the black hair again. Frantically he looks around when he stumbles in a side street where he saw the raven head disappear. But nothing comes out, only dirt and snow.

He stops and bends down, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. A tear squeezes it's way out of his eye. His fists clench.

"Damn it! Nezumi, you jerk! Where are you?" he murmurs.

After some seconds composing himself, Shion straightens back up and continues on his way home. His mother welcomes him as usual but he only smiles and goes up to his room, missing the woman's concerned look.

* * *

One week passes and finally it's December the 24th. Shion is back to his better mood before the scene in front of the market. Of course Karan has bought something for her son for Christmas even though he said he didn't want anything.

It is evening and after a nice dinner in a good restaurant, Karan has headed home ahead while Shion is taking a small walk before going back. Suddenly he comes across a small playground. He smiles softly and walks over to it. His hands brush over the climbing bars. When he reaches the swings, he lets himself fall down on one of them. He moves his feet and starts to swing. Again his thoughts wander back to Nezumi and the time they spent together.

Just as he thinks about it he hears a squeak which him reminds him a lot of the mice the other had with him. He smiles sadly and looks down, slowing down his swinging.

When his face lifts again his gaze lands on a tall figure. He stands under a tree, looking up in the sky. Slowly he stands up, fixing his gaze on the person. His breath catches when he again spots the black ponytail. Carefully he takes step for step towards the figure.

"N-Nezumi?" he whispers.

The head of the person turns and the well-known silver eyes pierce Shion. They widen as well and Shion gasps.

"Nezumi!" Shion shouts.

Before the raven can do more than open his mouth, the smaller has stormed forward. He throws himself into Nezumi's arms nearly knocking the other onto the snowy ground. He buries his head in the dark jacket the other still wears. He is crying and laughing at the same time. Surprised the raven lays his arms around the boy. After some moments the smaller lifts his face and smiles brightly.

"You're back, Nezumi! I'm so happy!"

A moment the other seems surprised then a small smile comes to his face as well, "Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long."

After about a minute of simply enjoying being close to Nezumi again, Shion lifts his face to the raven. He smiles, preparing himself to say what he wanted to.

"I missed you, Nezumi. I really did!"

"Yeah, me too," the actor answers, though reluctantly.

He puts the white head back on his feet, straightening him. Shion grins when the other ruffles his head, offering a small smile.

"Ah, Nezumi…" the smaller starts, "Now that you are back… Uhm, I have something to say to you…"

He blushes and looks down, his hands not letting go on their hold of the raven, like he is afraid that he could suddenly disappear again. Nezumi watches him surprised, one hand on the other's shoulder. When Shion doesn't get a full sentence out he carefully takes the smaller's chin in his hand, tilting his head up.

"What is it?"

"Uhm," the flush on the boy's face darkens, "I realised long ago… And over the two years it only got stronger… I-I… Nezumi, I l – "

But seeing the Shion is not getting anywhere with his stuttering, Nezumi smirks and decides to take action. He leans forward and the white head, being too caught up in his stuttering, doesn't notice until it is too late. So Shion is cut off by a pair of lips pressing onto his.

His eyes widen at the contact. But only for a moment, before they fall closed and he melts into the kiss. His arms lift to Nezumi's neck, while the raven's come around his waist, pulling the smaller body against his. Carefully they move their lips against each other's, Nezumi guiding the unexperienced white head.

When they part again, Shion's breathing is slightly heavy and his cheeks are vividly flushed, both from the cold and the kiss. Nonetheless he smiles brightly up to Nezumi who smiles back, though much more contained.

"I love you!"

Now Shion is able to say the words without problems, no stuttering or unsureness. This kiss proves enough to him that the raven returns his feelings at least to a certain extent. Even Nezumi's face lights up as he hears the confession and he leans his forehead against Shion's, his right thumb caressing the scar on the other's cheek. Silently, for only the smaller to hear he whispers his answer.

"Me too, Shion."

If possible the boy's smile widens and tears come to his eyes. His only wish for Christmas came true and he even got his feelings returned. He couldn't be happier than now. So he immediately reacts when Nezumi leans down again, their lips meeting halfway. They kiss for some moments until the raven's tongue runs along Shion's bottom lips. A bit unsure about what to do, the boy opens his mouth. Their kiss lasts longer this time and leaves Shion breathless. But it was worth it, regarding how he beams up at his new boyfriend, who smirks back.

Suddenly Shion jumps. He grabs the other's hand and drags him off towards his house.

"Come on, you have to meet my mother!" he shouts happily.

Surprised Nezumi follows, "Oi Shion, slow down. You're just gonna hurt yourself!"

The white head laughs, "I won't, don't worry!"

"I'm not," the taller grumbles back, "You're just so… overly happy now…"

Again he earns a laugh as the other twirls around, catching himself in Nezumi's arms, "I'm just so happy that my wish for Christmas actually came true!"

"Your wish for Christmas?" the raven asks surprised.

"Yep, since last year I only had one wish for Christmas. That you would come back. And you did! On Christmas day!"

"Oh, I understand. Merry Christmas then, Shion," Nezumi smirks and gives the boy another kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too. And you even returned my feelings. Like Christmas and birthday together!" Shion grins and continues to pull the taller down the street.

 _'_ _So your only wish was to see me again…'_ Nezumi thinks, smiling softly at the white head who is bouncing in front of him, _'Then I am glad I did return. And that I was able to allow you close to me.'_

They exchange a look and both smile. Then Shion's gaze turns to the sky and he thanks whoever lead Nezumi here on exact this day.

To fulfil his only wish.

* * *

 **That's it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope you liked it. Reviews would be great.**


End file.
